Pardon My Boredom
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Fuji is bored. Very bored. And everyone knows the best thing to do to remedy that situation. Prank call! [AtobeFuji]


**Title:** Pardon My Boredom  
**Author:** Dana-chaaan.  
**Information:** Anime – Prince of Tennis – AtobeFuji  
Word Count: 633

**Summary:** Fuji is bored. Very bored. And everyone knows the best thing to do to remedy that situation. Prank call!  
Prompt: "Fuji is bored." AtobeFuji

**Author's Note:** Alright, this was another lovely prompt from _pinksnow_, and I simply adore doing her randomly vague ideas. So, here's "Pardon My Boredom", with a pairing I don't really care for (sorry!), and I hope it's okay. I doubt I'll ever do another AtobeFuji, so enjoy this while you can! (Oooh, does that make me sound conceited or what? Sorry!)  
Dedication: pinksnow

**.Startofstory.  
**MadnessEnsues

Tennis practice had ended about two hours ago. Which meant it was about eight o'clock into the night. Fuji sighed in the silent air; he had finished his little bit of homework about an hour ago. His lovely cacti had been watered and his dinner had been eaten. There was simply nothing to do.

Fuji was bored.

Honestly and seriously, he couldn't shake the plaguing dissatisfaction. The sandy-haired genius shifted his position on the bed, thinking of what to do to overtake his boredom. His pleasant little smile promoted to evilness as a spark of interest directed him to what to do with his sludging time.

Pulling out his cell phone conspicuously, although he really didn't have any reason to, he dialed a familiar number he had stolen from a teammate. He made sure his caller ID number (and name?) was blocked and laughed wickedly, yet silently, into the mouthpiece.

After a few rings, a haughty voice answered the phone, "Hello?"

Taking in a quiet breath, Fuji sang gently into the phone with amazing amounts of seductive pleasure, although attractively in broken English, "Let's get physical, physical. I wanna get physical. Let's get into physical."

He heard the inhale on the other end, as the cocky tone of Atobe Keigo flooded his ear, "Pardon?" The voice questioned, incredulous, "_What_ did you say?"

"Let me hear your body talk," the brunet continued suggestively, "Your body talk, let me hear your body talk." Swiftly, he hung up his side of the line and smiled broadly at the satisfaction of that prank call.

A few minutes passed as he mulled over the entertainment of the prank call and dialed the number once again. He heard the same voice, although suspicion was the quickest apparent emotion, "Hello?"

"All I wanna do is make love to you. Say you will; you want me too." Fuji chimed in a singing voice, his once again stuttered English evidential. He smirked into the receiver at the pause.

"What are you talking about--"

Fuji cut him off, "We made love, love like strangers, all night long. We made love." He continued softly.

"Who are--" And Fuji hung up, laughing breathlessly to himself. Atobe really was quite fun to mess with – who would've known? Even though the guy was stupendously cocky and prideful, Hyoutei's captain didn't really enjoy the natures of anonymous phone declarations of love, apparently.

Knowing this, Fuji redialed the number and, for the third time, ran a couple of lines in his head. When the usual, yet rather disbelieving "hello" met his ear, he responded in an even voice. He did not sing this time around, but he spoke with the most swaggering, seductive, and sexy voice he could (the three S's, really).

"Stay with me, lay with me. Holding me, loving me, baby." He took a dramatic pause, inhaling deeply and knowing Atobe could hear it, "Here with me, near with me. Feeling you close to me, baby." His fluent Japanese words rang with suggestiveness.

"You--"

"So show me, show me everything you do," he interrupted, voice laced with anticipation, or feigned anxiety at least, "because baby, no one does it quite like you." Fuji made to hung up the phone quickly once again to laugh to himself.

"Syusuke," a voice caught him as the line was disconnected. He turned to look into languid pools of gray.

He smiled cutely, "Yes, Keigo?"

"You're that bored, are you?" the captain perched a delicate, yet amused eyebrow, waltzing to where Fuji sat on his bed from his seated position at the desk. In a high-and-mighty voice, and a nasty smirk on his face, he whispered huskily, "Then, I believe it's my duty to entertain you."

"Indeed it is," Fuji agreed, happily responding to the lips ravishing his own.

**.Endofstory.  
**MadnessConcluded

**Author's Note:** Haha. That was rather strange. First AtobeFuji story, so please be generous and helpful. It would make me rather happy. I don't know if Fuji was slightly OOC, my apologies. But, it was funner this way. Also, the song titles and artists are believe for the songs Fuji used. Review, me, darling. :D

**First Song: **  
(Let's Get) Physical – Olive Newton John

**Second Song:  
**All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You - Heart

**Third Song:  
**Kiss You All Over - Exile


End file.
